brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crack of Dawn
Transcript Baker's introduction I rested my head on my helmet for an hour and pretended I was asleep. I spent most of the night trying to figure out what I'd say to George's mom when I saw her again. He died a hero? He died for the man next to him? But he's gone, and I'll never see him again.............. I'll never see George again......... Day three. Conflict Technically, it's early on D-Day plus 2 and a very gloom one. It is very early in the morning (0550) in this quiet French crossroads and large farmhouse just outside St. Come-Du-mont. You could see the Sun just breaking the horizon into what once was the dark blue sky, now with large radiant orange and red sunrays breaking the large clouds on the horizon with Farmlands, trees, and pastures as far as the eye can see, It's almost as if the war was a thousand miles away, or didnt even exist at all, it was so beautiful. Now with the loss of Baker's best friend of nearly 10 years, what is Baker to do? Anyhow, Leggett is standing in front of Baker with a sad look on his face. Leggett: Hey Baker, sorry about your friend. Leggett walks past Baker to meet up with 1st squad, Baker stands there and turns and sees the beautiful sunrise that has blanketed all of Normandy, he listens to the wind blowing through the trees, he can almost make out words from the wind gusts, he then walks over to Hartsock and Corrion, who are standing in front of eachother with tired and de-motivated looks on their grimey, dirty faces. Hartsock: Hey Baker, Mac wanted to talk to you... sounded important. Baker walks over to Garnett, Allen, and Desola who are standing in front of Risner's tank with a burned Risner still in that deformed stance he ends up in after getting killed. Garnett: Just a shitty deal. Desola: Well in war, everybody gets a shitty deal. Baker noticed Allen pick up his "Death Pistol" off the ground where Risner had dropped it when he was killed, and put it in his pocket. Risner's body had, since the Dead man's corner mission, had started to rot/decompose and had been burnt beyond recognition, only the back of his Tanker Jacket left him recognizable, which had, stenciled on the back, "RISNER, ST. LOUIS, USA" Baker walks over to Mac who was looking through a pair of binoculars up the road towards St. Come., with Baker's arrival, Mac puts the binoculars away, Mac's expression is more serious and focused, like the mission should be accomplished with or without casualties. Mac: Now, there's a farmhouse down this road a bit. An MG has been wreaking havoc on anyone who passes by. Baker looks down the road where Mac was talking about. Mac: Baker, this is the first time I have left two teams under you. This is a lot to take in. (Well, I'm not so sure about that. Baker has commanded a tank team, so shouldn't that count for something?) Especially since Baker watched his best friend die in action yesterday. Mac: While you're in combat, watch your flanks and make sure as hell the Krauts are being hit on theirs. Remember Baker, base of fire with one, flank with the other. Move Out. Just as Baker moved down the road, German mortars start bombing the place. The road is now filled with holes three feet deep. Acting quickly, Baker finds a nearby house and orders his Assault and Base of Fire teams to take cover behind the wall in the backyard. Moments later, the place is alive with enemy gunfire. Using the Four Fs Baker learned during basic training, Baker ordered his Base of Fire team to lay down suppressing fire while he and his Assault team flanked. The gunfight was over in a matter minutes. Baker hit the wall, he was trying to find where the machine gun was located. He did, and he was fortunate that the wall was thick enough for him not to get hit. Baker therefore ordered his Base of Fire and Assault teams to flank the machine gun placed northeast behind a dead horseback carriage. The fighting lasted less than a minute. Once Baker and his teams were clear, they moved eastward. Then, Baker saw a sight that he will never forget. He saw a dead paratrooper hanging from a tree by his harness like a monkey and he saw another dead paratrooper on table with his blood and guts hanging out, as though he were dissected like a frog in science class. This fear caused Baker to panic and remind him of George and how he died. He tried to head up north but was quickly greeted by another machine gun, this time behind some sandbags. Baker chose to go to the east, where the dead paratroopers were. All of a sudden, mortar shells start bombing the place. Baker ordered his teams to take cover. Moments later, the mortars ceased. Then the squad heard a deep and very distant rumbling sound, it was the Navy, sending their High Explosive shells from out in the English channel into St. Come-du-mont to soften up the Germans in the town, the sight was amazing, the explosions from the shells weakening and finally destroying houses. Baker and his teams swiftly made their way through the hedgerows, but got encountered by two German rifle squads at the far northwestern part of the hedgerows. As Baker and his teams cut down the two German rifle squads, they also found where the mortars were positioned. Baker also set ablaze to one of the Germans anti-aircraft guns with the use of his satchel charges. Baker spotted something at the corner of his eye, it was a farmhouse. Baker then saw a machine gun open up on his Assault team's position and ordered his teams to take cover behind a hedgerow. Baker ordered his Base of Fire team to suppress the machine gunner, while he and his Assault team flank him. Baker and his Assault team went across the street and took cover behind a broken wall. The machine gunner was approximately 50 yards away. While Baker's Base of Fire team was heavily suppressing the machine gunner, Baker chose to have his Assault team charge the machine gunner, hoping that the machine gunner won't spot them. Fortunately, the charge was a success, and Baker mounted the machine gun and gave the Germans a dose of their own medicine. Baker rallied his Base of Fire team to the base of the farmhouse and get positioned behind a wall in front of the house. Baker was fearful that there might be some kind of ambush or counterattack and also ordered his Assault team to go downstairs in front of a fireplace and provide covering fire when or if the counterattack happens. Baker was right. A crowd of Germans flocked down the road and in the hedgerows. Baker, now with the German machine gun he and his teams captured and with the help of his squad-mates by him, cut down any German that got in their way. It was a brutal, agonizing ten minutes of battle before Mac and Leggett arrived. Mac: Still alive huh. Baker nodded while reloading his M1. Mac: Glad to see it. St. Come-du-Mont is just down the road. We are going to sit tight here for a few hours. Check your equipment and make sure you have enough ammo. And Baker... eat something, you look like hell!. Chapter ends. *'Eat something' probably meant that Baker hadn't eaten anything yet. Category:Road to Hill 30 Levels